The objectives of this research plan are: to determine and validate body composition measurements in HIV-infected infants and children. Longitudinal determination of energy expenditure with HIV disease progression. To determine the effect of megestrol acetate on growth and nutrition of HIV-infected children with mild to moderate malnutrition in a double-blind, randomized, placebo- controlled trial.